Mini Me
by Snowdevil The Awesome
Summary: Summary: Chase' s son , from the future, comes back to warn him about an evil mastermind that wants to control his mind. Easy enough, right? WRONG! Mini Chase is only 5 and it seems that someone tepered with his memory, so now all Mini Chase rememebers is his Daddy, Chase. This is going to be a long year.
1. Chapter 1: Time

Summary: Chase' s son , from the future, comes back to warn him about an evil mastermind that wants to control his mind. Easy enough, right? WRONG! Mini Chase is only 5 and it seems that someone tepered with his memory, so now all Mini Chase rememebers is his Daddy, Chase. This is going to be a long year.

Chapter 1: Time  
Everyone, but Tasah and Chase, were in the lab getting ready for training when suddanly a bright ball of light appred in the middle of the room. When the light died down a boy around 5 years old was left in it's place. The boy looked at them. "Hey little guy" Bree said stepping closer. The kid backed up looking scarred. "Weave me Awone" he said looking around again. Just then Chase walked in "Hey guys guess...what is a little boy doing here." The boy looked at Chase and jumped in to his arms. "Daddy!" he cried happly


	2. Chapter 2: Space

Summary: Chase' s son , from the future, comes back to warn him about an evil mastermind that wants to control his mind. Easy enough, right? WRONG! Mini Chase is only 5 and it seems that someone tempered with his memory, so now all Mini Chase remembers is his Daddy, Chase. This is going to be a long year.

Chapter 2: Space  
Chase stood there holding the boy, shock clear on his face. "Hey,um Mister Davenport, who's this" Chase asked. The little boy looked at Chase and said "Me name is Andrew, mommy told me you might not know me, but I here to warn you." Chase looked again at Andrew and noticed he did look like him. Same hair and eyes, he looked at little bit like Chase did when he was this age.  
"Um, OK Andrew what are you here to warn me about" Chase asked.  
Andrew's face scrunched up in confusion "Oh no, mamma said that someone evil was following me, that big meanie must have hurt me mind. Double Oh no, mommy is going to be so angry at me cause your going to try and...and...um...I can't evewn recawll that." "Shh it's ok i'm not mad, nobody's mad" Chase said soothingly, rocking him back in fourth.  
"Daddy promise to stay with me, i protect you"  
"I promise" Chase said with a faint smile as Andrew drifted off to sleep. Chase looked at his siblings and his creator with a shrug.  
"Goodnight Andrew" he said placing him on the couch that they just put in the lab.

**A/N: There's some fluffyness! Please R&R**


	3. Chapter 3: Gravity

**A/N: I feel like crap! I'm sorry for not updating! **

Chapter 3: Gravity

Chase smiled at Andrew as he slept.

Poor kid, 5 years old and is already on a mission he thought as Andrew snuggled closer to him. He realized that tomorrow he had school.

He promised Andrew that he could stay with him.

So that meant that he had to take Andrew to school.

This was turning in to a very chaotic week.

If only he knew...

In the morning:  
Chase got all ready for school. He quickly dressed Andrew in a pair of little boy jeans and a red t-shirt that said "BOOM! I'm A-M-A-Z-I-N-G"

He walked in to the school, Andrew in his arms.

He tensed seeing that everyone was in the hallway looking at him.

He quickly walked in to his class room and the teacher was about to yell at for being late when she saw Andrew.

"Chase, Don't be late again." she said trying to be stern but failing cause of Andrew looking at her.

Andrew looked ashamed and said "I sorry, me made Chase late."

"Oh no! It's fine Andrew, Miss Bequest is just being a good role model" Chase said not wanting Andrew to cry.

Miss Bequest seemed to catch on and said "Chase is right, and I'm sorry if I made you sad"

Andrew sniffled and looked at her then back at Chase and smiled, making all the girls in the room melt and all the boys glare at Chase because of the attention Chase was getting.

Suddenly the bell sounded signaling the end of class, and the start of lunch period.

Chase inwardly groaned, this was going to be interesting, especially if Trent decided to play 'The Big Bad Wolf'

Walking in to the cafeteria, he saw Bree and Adam sitting with Leo.

He quickly got Andrew and him lunch, then sat down with Leo and the others.

"So whats going on?"

"Chase, have you heard the rumors, Trent's, got out for you since his girlfriend dumped him"

"What's this got to go with, me I'm not the one made his girlfriend realized he's a totally jerk"

Before Leo could answer they heard Trent's battle cry as he ran in.

Trent walked right up to Chase "Sup losers" he looked at Andrew "Who's the twerp"

Andrew jumped down from Chase's arms and grabbed Trent's hand.

"What are you doing?!"

Andrew then flipped Trent over.

He looked at Chase "Meanie all gone now!" he stated happily, as bunch of girls ran over and Trent smiled expecting to be pitied but they ran past him and ran up to Chase and Andrew, "Are you ok?"

"You poor baby!" they cooed, and Trent seethed.

He stormed out of the lunch room in anger.

Mystery POV

I scowled as I spied on Chase and Andrew. That Andrew kid, that stupid 5 year old! He almost ruined everything! Luckily I caught him and erased his memory, Chase is mine to break, mine to control!

I'll make sure of that!


End file.
